


Beauty Incarnate

by romanee



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: In hindsight, it wasn’t the most attractive thing to say when you’re balls deep in your significant other, but on the other hand, they’d been together for years upon years. It was nothing new between the two of them to say something teasing or very unsexy.
Relationships: Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Beauty Incarnate

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, it's been actual years since I last wrote anything for Bleach-and it just so happens its the fandom that got me into writing in the first place, so this is indeed like coming home after being away for ages on end.  
> Any who, I did my best and I hope they aren't too ooc and what not.  
> Please enjoy! <3 
> 
> This was originally written a week ago, so any and all mistakes are mine uu 
> 
> Prompt: "That's what I'm talking about!" 
> 
> Edit: Thank you for all the kudo's! (๑°꒵°๑)･*♡

In hindsight, it wasn’t the most attractive thing to say when you’re balls deep in your significant other, but on the other hand, they’d been together for years upon years. It was nothing new between the two of them to say something teasing or very unsexy. At the end of the day, it made Jushiro stifle laughter in the throes of making love. Albeit, it started small coughing fits eight out of ten times, but it was always worth it to see the love of his life smile so full and bright, cupping his face and stroking his jawline while every inch of his pale skin was flushed pink. 

_Beautiful._

Today, he was in a particularly cruel and teasing mood, wanting to see Jushiro squirm and whine more than usual as he clenched around him in a silent, begging way. So, he stopped. Leaving himself to take long, slow breaths as his eyes slipped shut as Jushiro’s hole fluttered around him. In time with him ceasing all movement, Jushiro made a choked gasp, moaning low and deep in his throat as all previous pleasures came to a very sudden end. 

He hung his head down, his hair falling this way and that as he held himself perfectly still when fingers tangled in his hair and tugged his head down, forcing him to catch himself from crushing his partner. Subsequently, it was a full-body movement–meaning his cock, which was already so deep inside Jushiro, buried itself somehow deeper inside him as his legs were hiked up more which caused both Jushiro and him to gasp and moan; with a hint of a growl in one of their chests. 

Once their hips were even more tightly pressed together, and their harsh pants–in his case–started to simmer down, Shunsui held himself still. Lifting his left hand, he started carding his fingers through Jushiro’s hair while he smiled down at his burning red face, his eyes firmly shut. When Shunsui felt him start to squirm but refusing to vocalize his wants in what would probably sound too whiny for Jushiro’s liking when he knew he was in a mood, Shunsui cooed at him–scratching his nails against the nape of Jushiro’s neck. 

“You’re insufferable, you know that!” Jushiro managed to force out, a smidge of annoyance in his eyes mixed with adoration. 

Despite the stern sounding tone, Shunsui’s heart fluttered with the quiet little hitches of breath Jushiro couldn’t hide with any of the levels of professionalism he’d mastered over the years with their promiscuous antics. 

“Mmm, you love it. ~” 

Adding an extra, little oomph to his words, he rolled his hips, pressing deeper and harder into Jushiro. His laugh bubbling out of him as he felt legs tighten around his waist, and nails dragged down his arm. 

“Bastard!” 

This time, the whine was all too present as Jushiro’s head lulled to the side, exposing a lovely portion of his beautiful pale neck as he let a smile grace his oh so lovely face. 

To be true to Jushiro’s words, Shusui let his hand still playing with Jushiro’s hair plant itself back on the bed, to give himself more leverage, and punctuated every other word with a hard, tantalizingly, slow thrusts. Making sure Jushiro felt every bit of him as he repeated his words from before in a husky, lust-filled tone now, rather than jokey. 

“Now that’s. What I’m. Talking about.” A kiss here, a kiss there. “So much beauty. For my eyes. And my eyes only.” 

Every noise made both by Jushiro’s voice, and their bodies filled the room; if he said it wasn’t the most wonderfully, dizzying experience they’d had in a while? Then Shunsui would be a liar. With work duties combined with Jushiro’s illness, keeping them busy to the point of only wanting to lay around together when they were both free, for what felt like ages now? To this moment? Where he had Jushiro not only laid out under him but having Jushiro squeezing him enough for it to be borderline painful? And panting around moaned out nonsense, with his name thrown in the mix, every now and again? 

Absolutely magnificent. 

When he felt nails dragging down his arms, switching to holding his biceps in a death grip, a single thought passed his thoughts before he once again halted all movement. Denying not only himself of what would’ve been a wonderful orgasm but his precious partner–who was now punching his arms with shaking limbs as an actual sob left his pretty lips. 

_Insufferable, bastard man I am._

Swallowing down his own shudder of denial, Shunsui cooed sweet nothings into Jushiro’s ear: 

“Look at you, doing so well for me. I love you so much, Ju. Yes, I know, I know, I'm terrible for this, and I'm so lucky to have not only you but your love.” 

As he kissed away tears running down flushed cheeks, Shunsui started moving This time, he pulled out all the way till just the tip was being hugged by Jushiro’s hole, then slowly pushed his way back in–not stopping for a single moment with his whispered words of love and praise along the way. 

With Jushiro’s hole squeezing his cock perfectly, Shunsui kissed under Jushiro’s chin as his breath stuttered as he wrapped his arms around his neck, and mouthed at it, _coming, I'm–_

Before he could make another sound, Shunsui wrapped one of his hands around Jushiro’s cock, and squeezed it tightly around the base, apologizing even more as he stopped his dear partner from having another orgasm. All the while, Shunsui kept up his slow, methodical thrusts as more sobs wreaked Jushiro’s body, and his pleas for release ruined his throat. Humming, Shunsui kissed every inch of Jushiro’s shoulder, neck, and face before finally letting up the pressure and started stroking his cock. 

He only managed to give Jushiro three quick, tight pumps–the exact opposite of what his hips were doing–before Jushiro’s cock twitched and pulsed as he came; his head thrown back as he sucked air into his lungs, letting Shunsui fuck him through it. 

Or more he begged for Shunsui to keep fucking him, wanted to have all of him inside him. 

Keeping himself pressed deep inside Jushiro as he came not long after him, Shunsui sucked a dark mark onto the side of his love’s throat. Kissing and nipping at it as it started to bloom across delicate skin. 

“Love you. ~” 

All he was met with was an exhausted huff, and the back of a hand hitting him on the chest. His silent, _I love you_ _too_ dancing around them as he snuggled back against him. 

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Comments & Kudos are appreciated!♡


End file.
